Just Like You
by Yamazing
Summary: Alexander wants to marry John. Afterwards, if John says yes, he plans to propose the idea of adopting a kid. I wonder what will happen. No, I really don't. I wrote it, and have read it. And so should you! Read it, that would be. Lams, obviously.


**Here, I present to you a Lams one shot.  
Alex and John were in love. Alex wanted to get married and afterwards, planed to take on the ultimate challenge. A kid. That should turn out well, shouldn't it? Yes, yes it should.  
This could be read, if you wanted, as a sequel of sorts to my other Lams story, Musically Meeting (*cough* *cough* go read it *cough*) but it doesn't have to be, and I didn't really write it as such. Anyways, you should go read it, especially if you like this.  
** **So this is the second story I've written where I start with the end quote (one of which isn't published yet) and I don't know why. Maybe it's a good thing. Who knows. I just noticed and thought, "Hey, that's kinda weird."**

* * *

Alexander Hamilton was going to marry John Laurens. It was obvious; there was no question in his mind. They'd met in college, became friends, and realized that they loved each other. They'd started out by dating, of course, and they'd done that for a long time. Just over four years, if Alexander could remember correctly. And he could. He'd never forget anything to do with John, especially something so important to him.

And he'd decided weeks ago that he wanted to marry the love of his life.

Waiting for the right time, Alexander fidgeted. He was clearly nervous, but John had no idea why. Alex wasn't nervous because he was afraid John wouldn't accept. No, not that at all. He had faith in their love, and he thought that this would be something that John would also want to do. Actually, he wasn't at all sure why he was nervous. He just was.

Alex took a breath, and stuttered out something to get John's attention.

"What is it?" John asked, looking slightly concerned, quite confused, and very much like he was holding back laughter.

Alexander pouted at him a second, before getting back to the task at hand.

Taking another big breath, he managed to get out, rapidly speeding and getting faster by the moment, "I want to ask you something and is has to do with a box and I can't say it so just-"

Deciding that it had been enough, he pulled out the box and flipped open the ring. He'd also put a turtle necklace in there, just because.

John gasped. Stood up. Turned away. Turned back. Walked over to the other side of the table they were sitting at. Walked back to his seat. Sat down. Stood up. Fell to the floor. Gazed up at Alexander lovingly, shocked.

Seeing this positive (apparently... I guess Alexander knows best) reaction, Alex finally got out the important question. "Wanna marry me?" he asked, grinning goofily.

John just silently nodded his head, a matching grin slowly blooming on his face.

" _Yes!_ " He shouted suddenly. Heads swiveled from the tables near them. The lovebirds didn't care.

They just silently smiled at each other for a long time, before getting up and hugging each other. They broke the embrace eventually, although they still didn't part.

They stayed like that, Alex's right and John's left arm entwined, all the walk home.

* * *

The wedding went without a hitch, of course. Their friends attended, having known that this was going to happen for a long time, and enjoyed the wedding. Alexander and John recited their vows, kissed, and enjoyed the wedding. Everyone enjoyed the wedding.

They'd decided, long before they'd gotten married, that they wanted to adopt a child. So, they'd started the paperwork the day after they came back from their honeymoon. They'd gotten everything set up as quickly and well as they could, and their efforts had been rewarded. They'd gotten to visit a boy (who would, evidently, turn out to be their son) way sooner than expected, and loved him immediately.

He was already five when they adopted him, so they, luckily, didn't have to deal with baby problems (although they would both admit that the baby problems wouldn't have been _so_ bad. But, hey, they loved him regardless) and got right to the intelligent conversations.

"Hey daddy?"  
"Yes?" they both replied.

Philip giggled. "I meant _that_ daddy," he said, pointing at John.

"Yes, honey?"

"I was wondering…" Philip trailed off, entranced by a toy that had started flashing colors.

"Hm?" prompted John.

Philip didn't respond, still staring intently at the toy.

The two "daddy"s shared a look, their eyes laughing at the cute amazingness that was their little boy.

Alex took hold of his husband's hand, squeezing it gently. John squeezed back.

They never did figure out what Philip had been meaning to ask. They had a suspicion that he hadn't had a question at all, but just felt like asking something.

* * *

Seventeen years later, as they watched Philip leave again from another visit, Alexander thought of something, something he just knew he had to say.

Alexander turned to John and smiled after voicing his thoughts. He saw John do the same, still looking at Philip's retreating figure.

"I know he's not related to either of us by blood, at all, so it doesn't really make sense, but… He looks just like you."

* * *

 **Aw. I think that's cute.  
** **This may or may not be playing on the fact that they're both Anthony Ramos… And that may or may not have been the entire reason I wrote it… You'll never know. Bravo if you figured out that I wa- er,** _ **might have**_ **been doing that. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
